Balada Bocah Tampan Karasuno
by Empunya Tunjung
Summary: Hari yang tenang di Karasuno —atau tidak? [Dedicated for #TakaburC challenge] [Kolaborasi dengan Nakashima Aya]


**Catatan penulis yang sangat panjang, Anda bisa melewati ini hingga disclaimer namun tolong dipastikan dibaca saat selesai membaca fanfiksinya** :

Salam. Saya salah satu penulis baru di fandom Haikyuu dan ini merupakan fanfiksi pertama saya di fandom ini—pengecualian fanfiksi Haikyuu yang saya tuliskan untuk _starting wave_ tantangan Takabur. Fanfiksi ini hasil kolaborasi buta antara saya dengan salah seorang penulis yang tidak saya tahu dan yang tidak pernah bertukar kata saya kepadanya selain dari fanfiksi ini, yang nama dari penulis tersebut adalah Nakashima Aya. Saya merasa terhormat sekali mendapatkan _draft_ fanfiksi ini, karena jujur saja saya tertawa terbahak-bahak atas kenistaan yang dituliskan di dalamnya. Dari situ saya tahu Nakashima Aya ini tentulah sangat mahir dalam menuliskan fanfiksi bergenre humor.

Dan sejujurnya saya adalah tipe penulis fiksi dengan tema serius. Selera humor saya sangat rendah sekali, dan saya sama sekali tidak bisa menulis humor. Mungkin malang sekali untuk Nakashima Aya karena harus menyerahkan fanfiksi komedi menyenangkannya ini ke tangan saya yang sangat terlampau begitu serius dan membosankan. Saya sudah berusaha semaksimal saya untuk meringankan isi fanfiksi yang saya lanjutkan. Meskipun nampaknya akan sangat tidak mendekati kata humor atau bahkan membuat tersenyum pembaca pun tidak. Karena itu, saya meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kepada Nakashima Aya yang sudah susah payah menulis _draft_ menyenangkan ini namun berakhir menjadi membosankan di tangan saya.

Selain itu, saya juga meminta maaf kepada Nakashima Aya karena saya telah merombak sebagian besar paragraf yang telah ia buat, karena sejauh ini saya—jika boleh saya katakan dengan jujur—menemu banyak _plothole_ —atau lubang alur—dan saya mengganti gaya bahasa ringan dan lugas Anda menjadi gaya bahasa yang kurang lebih mendekati gaya menulis saya namun dengan tidak menghilangkan ciri-ciri kepenulisan Nakashima Aya.

Karena itulah, saya meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kepada Nakashima Aya, dan saya siap didiskualifikasikan dari tantangan Takabur ini karena mungkin sudah melanggar syarat dan ketentuan yang berlaku meskipun sebenarnya saya tidak ingin hal itu terjadi.

Adapun saya menulis kelanjutan fanfiksi ini dengan sangat terburu-buru dikarenakan waktu saya yang cukup terbatas dan kesibukan pada kehidupan saya yang semakin mendesak waktu saya untuk bersantai. Sehingga jika ada banyak sekali menemu kekurangan di dalam fanfiksi ini, saya memohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya dan setulus-tulusnya, sedalam-dalamnya memohon pengampunan berbagai pihak, baik dari pemilik _draft_ awal fanfiksi ini—Nakashima Aya, penyelenggara tantangan Takabur—Rindang dan Christiawan, dan kepada pembaca sekalian.

Apabila jika pada bagian-bagian akhir fanfiksi ini menemu _pace_ yang begitu cepat, itu merupakan sebuah keterpaksaan dan kesengajaan karena keterbatasan perijinan jumlah kata yang ditetapkan. Untuk hal itu, saya meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya atas ketidakmampuan saya yang hina ini dalam merencanakan penggunaan alur.

 _.:Salam dari saya yang namanya ada di samping judul fanfiksi:._

 _._

 **Disclaimer :** Haikyuu! sepenuhnya adalah milik _**Furudate Haruichi**_ - _sensei_. Fanfiksi ini adalah hasil kolaborasi buta dari _**Nakashima Aya**_ dan salah seorang penulis hina yang nama penanya bisa dilihat di atas. Kami berdua tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apapun dalam penulisan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning :** OOC, OOT, typo yang luput dari pengamatan, dan kekurangan lainnya.

 **.**

 **.::.**

 **.::-Selamat membaca-::.**

 **.::.**

 **.**

 _Hari yang tenang di Miyagi—_

Tentu saja begitulah keadaan di wilayah pinggiran kota ini, yang selalu tenang khas pedesaan yang sederhana dalam menghadapi hari. Seperti biasa.

Begitu pula di berbagai tempat yang menjadi tujuan berbagai orang untuk melakukan keperluannya. Selalu ada ketenangan di sana-sini, karena orang-orang desa tidak terbiasa dengan keramaian dan keributan, dan kekacauan. Mereka sederhana. Dan mereka teratur.

 _Ah, satu hari lagi dengan pagi yang sama menenangkannya di SMA Karasuno._

Sepoi angin musim dingin masih menggelitiki dengan sangat lembutnya, namun sinar matahari yang tak mau membiarkan Torono kedinginan, berbagi kehangatan kepada dunia beserta isinya. Murid-murid yang bersemangat, yang biasa saja, hingga yang masih merasa ngantuk dan malas memenuhi jalanan menuju sekolah-sekolah, saling menyapa satu sama lain kepada yang sudah dikenal dan tertawa-tawa tanpa peduli dingin pagi itu. Tak terlupa beberapa anggota klub berita yang bergerombol dengan gembira sembari menempelkan satu dua artikel di majalah dinding untuk bulan ini.

 _Karena itulah, pagi ini merupakan pagi yang sangat menenangkan di Karasuno—_

 _ **Brak!**_

"Eh, mading bulan ini sudah ditempel?

"WOY, KLUB BERITA MENEMPEL MADING BULAN INI!"

"Bulan ini berarti 'itu', kan?"

"DILARANG BERLARI DAN BERTERIAK DI KORIDOR!"

" _Sensei_ , kau juga berteriak."

"KAMPRET! HARUS LIAT INI! WAJIB!"

"JANGAN DORONG GUE, _COEG_!"

"KARDUS LU!"

– _atau tidak_?

Berbagai teriakan yang menggema membuat seluruh siswa yang mendengarnya segera berlari menuju mading yang dimaksudkan dengan sangat cepat dan berlomba-lomba menjadi yang terdepan untuk melihat tulisan yang dibuat oleh klub berita itu. Februari mungkin saja bulan yang dingin, namun Februari memiliki banyak hal yang spesial. Salah satunya rubrik 'Siswa Terpopuler Tahun Ini' yang selalu dinanti-nanti oleh seluruh siswa SMA Karasuno saban tahunnya.

Seperti kebanyakan siswa yang berdesak-desakkan untuk memenuhi koridor dimana majalah dinding berada, seorang siswa bersurai oranye dengan tinggi nyaris dibawah rata-rata pun turut terseret kerumunan tersebut. Meskipun siswa kelas 1 SMA Karasuno itu benar-benar tidak peduli pada hal itu, sungguh. Toh yang ada di pikirannya dan satu-satunya hal yang dia pedulikan selama ini hanyalah voli, voli, dan ibunya. _Ah,_ dan adiknya juga, Hinata Natsu.

Namun begitu melihat antusias kawan serta seniornya terhadap salah satu rubrik yang ada di sana membuat Hinata Shouyo turut penasaran. Kembali ke kelas rasanya tidak mungkin, mengingat keramaian dari depan ruang tata usaha—dimana mading dengan rubrik Siswa Terpopuler Tahun Ini ditempelkan—hingga ke kelas membuatnya susah bergerak untuk keluar dari kerumunan itu. Anggota klub voli bernomor punggung 10 itu mencoba peruntungan untuk ikut mengetahui isi dari mading yang begitu populer tersebut.

Namun apalah daya tubuhnya yang tidak seberapa tinggi itu jika dibandingkan dengan orang-orang—terutama dari anggota klub atletik, renang, basket, dan lainnya yang memiliki tinggi badan yang bahkan mungkin nyaris satu seperdua kali lipat dari tingginya. Hanya ada satu hal yang bisa ia lakukan—dan satu-satunya hal yang muncul di kepalanya yang tidak seberapa pintar itu—yaitu melompat. Berkali-kali ia melompat untuk melihat apa yang ada di depan kerumunan itu. Namun jangankan terlihat, melihat papannya saja dia tak dapat.

Hinata terengah-engah, pagi-pagi sudah dibuat berkeringat. Dia mencoba memikirkan alternatif lain untuk hanya sekedar tahu apa yang ada di sana. Berpikir bahwa dia memiliki keuntungan dengan tubuh kecilnya itu, dia mencoba menyusup di sela-sela orang yang berdesak-desakan itu untuk mencapai ke barisan terdepan—berpikir bahwa hal itu sangat mudah sekali dilakukan.

"Hei, tikus. Jangan menyerobot!" Hinata menjawab, "Mau bagaimana lagi?!"

"Kyaa! Ada yang menyentuh dadaku." Tergagap-gagap dia berujar, "Maafkan aku. Tidak sengaja."

"ASTAGA KAMU SEDANG APA? ANTRI SANA, DASAR KARDUS!"

Dan—ah, Hinata lupa ada klub sumo di sana. Ada juga anggota klub _American football_ yang begitu mudahnya melemparkan tubuh kecilnya keluar dari kerumunan. Begitu terus berkali-kali hingga pantatnya sakit karena selalu terjatuh di lantai setelah dilemparkan dengan entengnya.

Hinata merajuk kesal. Pipinya ia gembungkan dan bibirnya mengerucut sebal. Dua alisnya merapat, serapat barisan orang-orang yang berdesakan ingin melihat apa yang terjadi di depan kerumunan sana yang lama-lama membuatnya kesal dan sebal.

" _Pffft."_ Hinata yang masih terduduk di lantai mendongak dan menatap sosok jangkung berkacamata yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Hinata, aku sudah tahu kau itu sangat kecil. Tapi tak kusangka kau selemah itu. Ya ampun."

Rasanya Hinata benar-benar ingin memukul dengan keras tulang pipi Tsukishima Kei yang tengah menertawakan dan lagi-lagi mengejeknya itu—meskipun dia ragu apakah tangannya bisa mencapai wajah orang itu atau tidak. Namun Hinata sadar dan menahan diri untuk tidak mempermalukan dirinya sendiri lebih dari ini.

Jika dipikir-pikir lagi, seharusnya Tsukishima harus diberi pelajaran sesekali untuk mulutnya yang luar biasa berbisa itu. Terutama jika dia mulai memberikan seringai aneh yang mengejek padanya. Tsukishima mendongak dan mencoba melihat ke depan, dan salah satu alisnya bergerak ke atas kemudian dengan senyuman yang semakin membuat kesal Hinata dia mendengus pelan. "Tanpa susah payah pun aku bisa melihat ke depan. _Ah,_ memang menyenangkan punya badan tinggi."

Hinata sudah akan membalas kata-kata kawan setimnya itu sebelum si pirang itu berlalu dan melewati kerumunan orang dengan mudah, menuju kelasnya. Bersiap mengejarnya, Hinata menarik napas panjang untuk turut melalui barisan dinding manusia itu—

 _ **Ting—Tong—**_

' _Argh! Bel sialan. Tsukishima sialan—kau bisa lolos sekarang. Tapi jangan lupakan pembalasanku nanti. Tunggu saja.'_ Hinata meniru gaya seorang seniornya di klub dan memasang mata keji layaknya pemeran antagonis yang sering ada di drama-drama sabun tengah malam.

 **. . .::.**

Jam pembelajaran di kelas telah selesai, dan waktunya untuk kegiatan klub yang menjadi salah satu kegiatan wajib diikuti oleh seluruh siswa SMA Karasuno. Tentu saja saat inilah yang paling dinantikan oleh Hinata dengan tidak sabar sejak kelas dimulai tadi pagi.

Dengan beban pelajaran sedemikian rupa yang dilimpahkan pada kelas 1-1 demi menambah tingkat intelejensi siswa-siswanya, cukup untuk membuat Hinata lupa pada apa yang terjadi padanya tadi pagi yang nyaris pipih karena tergenjet orang yang berdesak-desakan. Meskipun kawan-kawannya terkadang saling berbisik dan membicarakan hal itu, nyawa Hinata—selama sebelum kegiatan klub dimulai—telah hilang entah kemana dan dia tidak memiliki cukup energi untuk turut mendengar atau bertanya-tanya seputar hal itu.

Dan energi itu entah bagaimana caranya akan muncul jika bel pelajaran berakhir dibunyikan. Seolah akan menuju surga, hatinya luar biasa riang gembira dengan tanpa beban di pikirannya. Terkadang pemain dengan nomor punggung 10 itu berlari dengan gembira, berjalan cepat, bahkan meloncat-loncat agar cepat sampai ke ruang olahraga dua, tempat klub bola voli putra berlatih.

Selesai mengganti seragamnya dengan cepat, Hinata segera menuju ke ruangan yang langit-langitnya tinggi itu. Di sana, ia mendapati dua orang yang setingkat dengannya sudah lebih dulu sampai. Siswa rambut jingga itu menggeram kesal merasa dikalahkan Kageyama yang juga baru datang meskipun rekannya itu belum sempat menyentuh bola voli. Dia tidak mempedulikan manager pirang mereka yang sebenarnya lebih dulu dari keduanya sampai di sana. Sempat bertukar kata kesal pada si nomor punggung 9, Hinata menghampiri Yachi yang tengah menata botol minuman dalam satu garis lurus.

Penasaran dan tidak mengerti pada apa yang ingin dilakukan gadis itu, Hinata hanya menatapi Yachi dalam diam. Berusaha mengerti pada laku gadis itu pun tidak. Dia tahu satu hal bahwa pemikiran orang jenius takkan bisa ia mengerti walau dijelaskan dengan cara yang bagaimanapun. Tingkatannya terlalu jauh untuk Hinata pahami. Meskipun kenyataannya Yachi benar-benar sedang iseng melakukan hal itu karena bosan menunggu anggota klub lainnya.

Mengetahui dua anggota tim voli datang, Yachi buru-buru membereskan tempat-tempat minum yang ia susun tadi dan tersenyum cerah pada mereka berdua. Tangannya melambai ringan dan sapaan hangatnya yang biasa turut membuat senyum Hinata sama berkembangnya. Matanya menyipit saat ia tersenyum lebar.

" _Whoa._ Yachi-san. Kau sudah di sini ternyata! Hebat. Manager kita memang keren!" Seperti biasa, pujian berlebihan dari Hinata memenuhi gedung olahraga yang besar itu. Mata siswa jingga itu berkilat kagum dan senyumnya sama lebarnya seperti senyum manager mereka. Kageyama yang hanya melihat kelakuan kawannya itu mendengus dan mendelik. Rupanya agak malas mengujarkan beberapa kalimat ejekan yang biasanya ia tujukan pada Hinata.

"Ehehe... aku hanya keluar agak cepat sewaktu tes terakhir tadi." Yachi menggaruk tengkuknya dengan laku menahan malu dan sipu sebelum ia melihat sosok Kageyama yang tengah bersiap menuju ruang penyimpanan—mengambil bola voli, mungkin.

" _Eh._ Oh! Kageyama-kun, selamat, ya." Yachi berujar agak nyaring. Dia masih tersenyum lebar seperti layaknya model iklan pasta gigi, "Meskipun ada di urutan terakhir, setidaknya kau masuk di sana. Teman-temanku di kelas bahkan membicarakanmu sepanjang hari."

Kageyama terdiam sejenak sebelum mengangguk seolah mengerti. " _O—osu_!"

—meskipun sesungguhnya dia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang dibicarakan Yachi. Saat di kelas pun beberapa kawannya tadi menyiulinya. Ada pula beberapa yang mengajaknya berbicara—meskipun akhirnya mereka kabur saat melihat raut muka Kageyama yang terlihat stres saat ada di kelas. Meski begitu, ia tak mengambil pusing. Siswa rambut hitam itu tidak merasa hal itu penting untuk ia ketahui.

Hinata menaikkan alisnya, dan rasa penasaran serta bingung tengah melanda pikirannya. Dan ia teringat kejadian menghebohkan tadi pagi, kasak-kusuk di kelasnya, lalu ucapan selamat kepada Kageyama. Selamat untuk apa? Apa diam-diam Kageyama kembali mengalahkannya tanpa dia ketahui? Bibir pemuda jingga itu mengerucut kesal menyadari lagi-lagi dia dikalahkan.

Segera dihampirinya kawan yang kembali berjalan menuju penyimpanan barang. "Oi, Kageyama. Apa yang kalian bicarakan itu? Beritah—"

 _ **BRAK!**_

" _MANA TSUKISHIMA? SI KARDUS TENGIK ITU?!"_

Pertanyaan singkat penuh penasaran dan kecemburuan dari Hinata diinterupsi saat dua orang senior kelas dua SMA Karasuno masuk dengan tatapan penuh kekejian memenuhi netra keduanya. Dua pasang iris sang senior memindai seluruh sudut gedung olahraga kedua Karasuno, mencari-cari sesosok pirang berkacamata yang saat ini tidak diketahui keberadaannya itu. Tentu saja lagi-lagi Hinata kebingungan setengah mati. Banyak pertanyaan berkaitan dengan perangai dua kakak kelasnya ini. Memangnya apa yang terjadi? Ada apa gerangan sehingga mereka berdua tak ubahnya makhluk liar yang garang dan siap menerkam mangsa hingga musuh?

Wajah preman jalanan Tanaka mengarah pada Hinata dan bocah bertubuh kecil itu gemetaran takut, merasakan intimidasi yang mengerikan dari tatapan yang seolah siap menelannya bulat-bulat. Dia segera bersembunyi di belakang badan Kageyama, berlindung di balik tubuh pemuda itu. Saat mengetahui ada Kageyama di sana, Tanaka dan Nishinoya mendecih kesal dan sebal.

"Huh. Si nomor 10, ya—" Tanaka berucap. Tangannya ia gemeretak-gemeretakkan untuk menambah kesan intimidasi. Nishinoya mengangguk dan mengiyakan.

Tidak lama, Daichi dan Sugawara masuk ke wilayah latihan bola voli putra diikuti kedua _'junior manis'_ mereka. Tsukishima dan Yamaguchi berjalan santai memasuki gedung olahraga dengan wajah tanpa dosa dan tanpa ada masalah sedikitpun yang terpancar dari laku mereka.

"Oey, Tsukishima kardus sialan!" Tanaka dan Nishinoya menghalangi jalan si jangkung dari kelas 1-4 itu. Mereka mendongak sebisa mungkin—terutama Nishinoya—untuk mencemooh dan memberikan kesan menakutkan pada sang adik kelas yang tingginya sudah terlanjur melampaui mereka—terutama (lagi) Nishinoya. Otak Tsukishima yang cepat mengambil kesimpulan mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan dua kakak tingkatnya itu. Tanaka berujar dengan nada rendah dan dekat dengan wajah si jangkung. "Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa melewati seniormu tanpa ijin, HUH?! _HUUH_?!"

"Walau bagaimanapun posisi kedua itu terlalu tinggi untukmu, dasar kardus bau kencur!" Nishinoya juga turut membelalakkan matanya kepada bloker tengah mereka meskipun bukan kesan mengerikan yang dihasilkannya.

Tsukishima mendelik dan geli hatinya. Ah, tebakannya benar lagi.

" _Pffft—"_ Tsukishima menahan tawanya dan seringainya semakin membuat sebal Nishinoya maupun Tanaka. Keduanya sama-sama naik pitam. Menyadari akan adanya pertengkaran sebentar lagi yang ditimbulkan dari ketiga kardus tim mereka, Sugawara buru-buru melerai dan ikut pembicaraan.

"Sudahlah—sudahlah. Memangnya ada apa ini?"

"S—Suga-san! D—Dia! Dia—si kardus sialan ini! Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa mendapatkan peringkat dua sebagai siswa laki-laki paling populer di Karasuno yang ditempel pada mading klub berita sementara kami yang _senpai_ -nya ini justru tidak ada di sana bukankah itu sangat tidak beretika sekali mengingat kami ini _senpai_ dia kan, _senpai_?!" Tanaka dan Nishinoya merajuk pada sosok malaikat Karasuno itu. Sugawara terdiam dan tertawa hambar menyadari bagaimana bisa keduanya secara bersamaan mengujarkan kalimat panjang yang sama dalam satu kali hembusan napas tanpa ada satupun yang mendahului atau terlambat satu sama lain.

"Eh? Oh— itu—" Sugawara menggaruk belakang lehernya dengan sedikit perasaan bersalah. Dia tidak tahu harus memberikan tanggapan seperti apa agar kedua juniornya itu tidak semakin sakit hati dan terkhianati. Mereka berdua nampaknya tidak melihat keseluruhan isi mading itu. Bisa jadi hanya mendengarkan rumor-rumor yang beredar di kelas.

" _Ah!_ Hahahahaha." Daichi menimpali dan tertawa seolah hal itu adalah hal yang wajar. "Jika itu tentang mading klub berita bulan ini, Sugawara ada di urutan keempat, kalian tah— _ohok!_ " Niatnya untuk mencairkan suasana hanya dibalas dengan tinju andalan Suga di perutnya, dan kawan sekelasnya itu hanya tersenyum hampa mengakui kebenaran kata-kata Daichi.

"SUGA-SAN PENGKHIANAT!"

"Eh. Ah— _ano_ —" Sugawara tak tahu harus berkata apa melihat ekspresi dua adik kelasnya itu.

"Sudahlah—sudahlah. Hal yang seperti itu tidak perlu dipikirkan. Sebaiknya kita segera mulai latihan sebelum pelatih datang dan memarahi kita, ya?"

Dalam hitungan sekian puluh detik, teranglah isi kepala Hinata, ia mengerti apa yang terjadi. Rupanya semua orang sejak tadi pagi ribut mengenai siswa-siswa populer di SMA Karasuno yang diam-diam datanya dikumpulkan oleh klub berita. Oh, kepopuleran, ya? Populer, y—

— _tunggu, lalu kenapa Kageyama bisa masuk sepuluh besar?!_

Dipandangi siswa jingga itu kawan hitamnya dengan tatapan mata yang jijik. Bagaimana mungkin pemuda yang biasa-biasa saja ini, jarang tersenyum, memiliki raut muka menyeramkan, dan sepertinya urat wajahnya punya kelainan ini bisa masuk ke daftar siswa laki-laki populer seperti itu? Hinata tidak menerima kenyataan tersebut.

 _ **BRAK!**_

Sekali lagi dobrakan keras pintu terdengar dan menginterupsi rajukan dua siswa kelas dua SMA Karasuno itu. Kali ini pintu ditutup dengan keras dan Ennoshita Chikara—pelaku penutupan pintu dengan kasar—memunggungi pintu tertutup dengan terengah-engah. Kakinya gemetaran dan seluruh tubuhnya banjir keringat meskipun masih belum memulai latihan voli hari itu. Dia sudah cukup lelah berlari-larian sejak tadi, sehingga nampaknya dia harus melewatkan lari mengelilingi gedung olahraganya.

" _Oe, oe_ , Ennoshita. Apa yang terjadi?" Tanaka, selaku kawan seperjuangan yang baik menghampiri rekannya itu dengan membawa sebotol minuman yang tadi telah disiapkan Yachi. Ennoshita menyambut botol itu dengan cepat dan menenggaknya tanpa menunggu lama.

"Aku tidak tahu ada apa. Tapi ketika tadi kelas berakhir, banyak perempuan yang tiba-tiba mengejarku." Ennoshita mencicit disela-sela napasnya yang masih memburu dan jantung yang berdetak tak keruan, "Tentu saja aku melarikan diri. Gila aku diserbu mereka."

" _Ah._ Kalau tidak salah Ennoshita ada di posisi ketujuh, bukan? Pantas sajalah jika kau dikejar-kejar. Lagipula di kelasku sendiri banyak teman-temanku yang cukup menyukaimu, Ennoshita."

Kata-kata Sugawara yang seolah melemparkan daging segar ke mulut singa membuat yang mengetahui situasi saat itu terdiam dan terpaku. Rupanya malaikat itu tidak benar-benar malaikat karena telah mengumpankan orang lain sementara dia sendiri berusaha kabur dari rajukan dan rengekan pilu Tanaka dan Nishinoya.

"APA?!"

 **. . .::.**

"Yah, penyebab kenapa selalu diadakannya tingkat kepopuleran itu mungkin juga untuk menyambut hal lain yang biasanya ada di bulan Februari." Yachi menerangkan pada Hinata yang sejak tadi merajuk kesal selama latihan. Latihan hari itu benar-benar tidak intensif mengingat desis dan tatapan penuh kekalahan dari Hinata serta erangan kesedihan dari Tanaka dan Nishinoya. Bahkan untuk sekali itu saja aura intimidasi Daichi tidak mempan terhadap mereka. Mental mereka sudah terlampau bobrok untuk dihancurkan lagi.

Hinata yang sudah mengganti sepatunya dan bersiap berjalan pulang bersama Yachi terpekur. "Apa itu?"

"Valentine, bukan?" Hinata berjengit menyadari Kageyama muncul di belakangnya dengan membawa sepatu. Kekesalannya yang mulai sedikit pudar kembali bertumpuk di kepalanya dan dia mendesis tak karuan saat pemuda hitam itu memasang sepatu di sampingnya. Yachi tersenyum tipis dan menjawab, "Benar, Kageyama-kun."

"Memangnya kenapa dengan valentine? Tidak ada hubungannya dengan kepopuleran atau apalah itu." Hinata masih merajuk dan menjauhi kawan setimnya dengan jengkel. Dia bahkan membelakangi si muka menyeramkan itu dengan tidak sopan dan membuat Kageyama segera mencengkeram kepala jingganya dan berteriak, " _Oe_ , kardus! Hinata kardus!"

"Yah, karena dulu katanya kebanyakan siswi Karasuno tidak tahu akan memberi cokelatnya kepada siapa—" Yachi menerangkan meskipun harus dilatarbelakangi dengan suara Kageyama yang terus mengatakan frase yang sama kepada Hinata, "—tapi mereka juga ingin merayakan kemeriahan valentine. Karena itulah klub berita kemudian berinisiatif mengumpulkan data siswa populer di Karasuno dan hasilnya akan ditampilkan mendekati tanggal 14 Februari untuk diberi cokelat. Begitulah."

"Jadi dari situ bermulanya, ya dan sampai sekarang pun begitu." Yachi tidak tahu kapan Kageyama berhenti meneriaki Hinata dan justru kini berjalan diantaranya dan si bocah jingga. Dia memegangi dagunya dan raut wajahnya tak ubahnya seperti saat ia memilih ingin mengoperkan bola pada Hinata atau kepada pemain lain. "Ada kemungkinan aku akan menjadi target pemberian cokelat ya? 14 Februari? Itu berarti seminggu lagi? Nah, Yachi-san, apakah aku harus membawa kantong plastik besar untuk menyimpan semua cokelat-cokelat itu?"

"Jangan sombong kau, _Kardusyama_! Sialan kau, _Kardusyama_!" Hinata melotot berkali-kali pada _setter_ -nya itu. Tangannya bergemeretak seperti Tanaka, dan tatapannya sengaja dikejikan seperti Noya. Kageyama menyeringai tipis dan memandang rendah si jingga, "Rasanya wajar jika aku menyombongkan diriku sendiri. Sudah jelas aku akan menerima banyak cokelat nanti—"

Dan tatapan mata hitam Kageyama semakin terlihat mengejek, "—tidak seperti kau yang tidak akan mendapatkan cokelat dari siapapun."

Hinata yang tiba-tiba terdiam menyadarkan Kageyama dan Yachi satu hal, yaitu bahwa Hinata benar-benar tidak akan mendapatkan cokelat hari valentine nanti. Yachi merasa bersalah karena sudah memulai topik valentine, dan Kageyama diam tanpa perasaan bersalah apapun. Mau bagaimana lagi kalau itu memanglah fakta yang sebenarnya terjadi pada si bocah cebol itu.

"A—aku akan mendapatkan cokelat." Untuk sesaat Hinata berujar, "Lihat saja, aku nanti pasti akan mendapatkan cokelat juga. Bahkan lebih banyak darimu."

Dan pemuda jingga itu segera berlari cepat sambil menuntun sepedanya sembari menundukkan wajah, meninggalkan Yachi dan Kageyama terpaku. Sekian detik terdiam, Kageyama menyeringai, "Kau pikir kau bisa menang dariku, Hinata bodoh?"

Yachi tak tahu harus mengatakan apa menghadapi persaingan disegala hal oleh dua kawan—nyaris idiotnya—itu. Terkadang dia berpikir sanggupkah ia ditinggalkan Kiyoko- _senpai_ -nya dan mengurus kawan tak mampu diatur serta duo berisik seniornya selepas kelulusan bulan April nanti.

Diam-diam Yachi menangis di dalam hati.

 **. . .::.**

Seminggu berlalu begitu saja, meskipun tidak terlalu 'begitu saja' mengingat sepuluh laki-laki populer nun tampan yang diakui kebanyakan siswa-siswi Karasuno harus melalui hari-hari di sekolah mereka dengan sedikit tidak biasa.

Misalnya Sugawara. Berkali-kali dia dipanggil dan disapa dengan penuh senyuman, entah oleh kawannya yang berbeda kelas hingga adik-adik kelasnya sendiri yang tidak ia kenal. Sebenarnya nama pemuda berambut abu-abu tersebut sudah menjadi langganan rubrik populer itu semenjak dia masih kelas satu SMA. Dan menariknya, bukan saja siswa perempuan yang mengagumi, yang laki-laki pun terkadang sering menggodanya.

" _Uwah_ , hari ini pun penuh lagi, ya?" Asahi ikut melirik loker sepatu kawan setimnya itu yang dipenuhi berbagai amplop-amplop indah maupun hadiah. Sugawara mendesah berat. Dia sudah menyiapkan kantung plastik di tasnya dan semua benda-benda yang memenuhi loker sepatunya ia masukkan ke sana.

"Itulah kenapa aku benci Februari. Biasanya di bulan lain tidak pernah seekstrim ini."

Daichi yang loker sepatunya berseberangan dari Sugawara tertawa, "Yah, kebanyakan orang menjadi lebih berani selama beberapa hari pasca pengumuman hingga valentine. Sebentar lagi mungkin kehebohan dan antusiasme mereka mulai surut dan padam."

"Populer musiman," keluh Sugawara. Dia dibantu Asahi membawa kantung plastiknya ke kelas dan selama perjalanan banyak mata yang menatapnya dengan malu-malu. Beberapa bahkan memanggilnya dan menyatakan kesukaannya pada _setter_ kedua di Karasuno itu. Senyuman terpaksanya—meskipun tetap terlihat menawan—mau tak mau harus terus menyungging di wajahnya.

Lain Sugawara yang kebanyakan memiliki penggemar dengan tipe pendiam dan kalem, lain pula Ennoshita yang merasa tidak beruntung dipopulerkan sekumpulan siswi yang cukup berani dan 'nakal'. Bahkan tak jarang saat pemuda itu berjalan di koridor dia digoda beberapa kakak tingkatnya, digelayuti tangannya, dan pernah juga dicolek pinggangnya. Hal itu mampu membikin trauma dirinya yang menjadi tidak mau keluar kelas selama istirahat hingga seluruh siswa pergi dari gedung sekolah. Sekalipun pergi ke toilet, dia pastilah harus membujuk Narita—lupakan Tanaka yang sama sekali tidak mau membantunya dengan sangat keji—agar menemani dan menjaganya supaya tidak terjadi hal-hal yang tidak ia inginkan.

Tsukishima berbeda lagi. Dia tidak pernah mempedulikan tatapan penuh kekaguman yang ditujukan padanya. Sekalipun dia menemu banyak barang-barang di lokernya, dia pastilah segera memberikan semua itu pada Yamaguchi. Apabila ada yang mencoba menyapa atau menggodanya, kata-kata menyindirnya tak pernah terlupa keluar dari bibirnya dan kebanyakan perempuan yang merasakan kepedihan ujaran pemuda pirang itu perlahan-lahan mundur dan memasukkan nama Tsukishima ke dalam catatan hitam orang-orang yang tidak akan pernah lagi menerima cokelat dari mereka. Bahkan terkadang perhatian mereka justru beralih pada Yamaguchi yang selalu berada di samping si pemuda asin itu.

Kageyama kurang lebih sama. Namun bukan karena dia sama sekali tidak merasa senang menerima semua hadiah yang dia terima atau dia terlalu sombong untuk membalas sapaan orang-orang kepadanya. Hanya saja dia tidak tahu harus mengondisikan wajahnya seperti apa, dan hal itu membuat semua orang yang tidak terbiasa pada raut muka pemuda itu menjaga jarak darinya.

"Mukamu mengerikan, tahu!" teriak Hinata saat tak sengaja ia melihat Kageyama yang dikerumuni siswi-siswi yang memberikan cokelat padanya. Dia mencontohkan bagaimana ekspresi muka kawannya itu dan segera ia menerima pukulan keras dari Kageyama.

"Kau mau mati, huh?" ujarnya sembari mencengkeram kepala Hinata dengan kuat, seolah mampu menghancurkan batok kepalanya. "Aku sudah seperti ini sejak lahir, kau mau menyalahkanku?"

Hinata nyaris merengek dan menendang pemuda di depannya itu dengan keras. "Kardusyama. Sialyama."

Kageyama memunguti cokelat-cokelat miliknya yang terjatuh di lantai sementara kawan setimnya hanya menatapnya dengan penuh dengki melihat cokelat yang diterima pemuda hitam itu.

' _Sialan, dia dapat banyak.'_

Seolah mengerti kemana arah pandangan si bocah pendek, rekan sekaligus rivalnya itu, Kageyama berdiri tegak setelah mengambil seluruh cokelatnya dan tertawa menyindirnya. "Kutebak kau tidak dapat cokelat."

Si jingga tergagap, matanya liar menatap kemana-mana untuk menghindari kontak mata dengan Kageyama. Buru-buru dia menjawab. "D—dapat. Aku dapat kok. A—ada di tasku."

' _Meskipun cuma satu. Dan pemberian Natsu.'_ Hinata merasa murung mengingat fakta itu. Dia meraih kue cokelat yang dibungkus dengan plastik sederhana pemberian adik perempuannya. Dan dia tersipu malu saat Kageyama menertawainya, "Jangan katakan itu pemberian Natsu."

"M—memangnya kenapa? Yang penting aku dapat, _kan_? Kageyama jelek."

Kageyama terdiam. Dia memasukkan seluruh cokelat yang ia pegangi sedari tadi ke dalam plastik yang benar-benar telah ia persiapkan dari rumah, tidak mempedulikan Hinata yang masih mencak-mencak kesal dan penuh kecemburuan karena lagi-lagi dikalahkan dengan sangat telak.

"Nih." Tanpa Hinata duga, Kageyama melemparkan sebungkus permen cokelat kecil kepadanya. "Ada yang memberiku itu. Tidak terlalu berharga, karena itu kuberikan padamu."

Mata Hinata berkaca-kaca melepas kepergian Kageyama menuju kelasnya. Dia nyaris menangis dengan suara kencang.

' _Mana mungkin ada penggemarmu yang tega memberimu cokelat seperti ini, Kardusyama!'_

 **.::-Usai-::.**

 **Catatan penulis** : Jika Anda belum membaca catatan penulis yang di atas, mohon segera kembali ke atas untuk membaca penjelasan dari saya. Terima kasih.


End file.
